(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wafer structure and method of forming a wafer structure where that part of dielectric and conducting films at the outer periphery of a wafer are removed to prevent damage to these films. Wafer edge exposure and edge bead rinse methods are used to remove the dielectric and conducting materials from the wafer edge.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,846 to Koze et al. describes a method of removing material from the perimeter of wafers by stacking the wafers and subjecting them to a plasma etch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,021 to Arai et al. describes a method of exposing a peripheral part of a wafer taking account of a correcting angle determined by calculating the amount of misalignment between the center of a wafer and a rotational center for the wafer from the amount of displacement of a sensor detecting a peripheral edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,176 to Cuthbert et al. describes a method of removing material from the edge of a wafer by directing a jet of solvent at the wafer periphery while the wafer is spinning.
This invention describes a wafer structure and method of achieving a wafer structure with material removed from the outer periphery of the wafer. Wafer edge exposure and edge bead rinse methods are used to remove the material from the wafer edge.